rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy
A Mummy is a very rare, very powerful form of X-Class Yokai, that is regarded as being even stronger than a vampire. Unlike most Yokai, Mummies can only be created artificially, normally through some form of curse. This Yokai can be found all over the world, but the strongest ones come from Egypt, with others coming from the Americas, Asia, and some parts of Europe. Description A Mummy, is generally (if not always) an undead human, who gained incredible power through a curse. Most, if not all, Mummies are malevolent, and wicked, with their only goal being to use their powers to create chaos. A few Mummies are kinder then their destructive, and chaotic counterparts, and seek a way to free themselves from their curse. In its natural form, a Mummy is a gruesome sight to behold. They resemble humans, only with a very skeletal appearance, due to the decay of their flesh. They often have gaping holes on some part of their body, with no visible internal organs. Mummies do not require organs though, as they are already dead. Some Mummies have their bandages on (assuming they last the test of time), but many do not have all of them fully intact, with at least their head being mostly uncovered. Mummies are capable of taking a more human-like form by draining other beings of their youth, by placing a curse upon the targeted individual. Ironically, this aspect is part of their own curse. Creation Unlike most Yokai, which are capable of reproducing, it is impossible for a Mummy to be naturally created. All Mummies were originally humans who committed a serious crime of some sort, and were forced to endure a horrible curse that granted them immortality, causing them to feel the eternal pain of injury. After becoming a Mummy, the individual is sealed within a coffin, before being placed in a tomb, and kept under tight watch, becoming a prisoner. It is because of the fact that Mummies are only created artificially, that they are so rare, with the maximum number barely numbering in the hundreds. Abilities Mummies are immensely powerful, being regarded as among the strongest of the Yokai, and some say they are on par, if not greater in strength, than vampires. A Mummy draws its power from its curse, which grants it invincibility, and immortality. Mummies from Egypt (which are the most common and powerful) possess power over sands, and storms, and along with many other desert related powers, such as the power to control numerous desert animals. The considerably rarer Mummies that hale from Asia and the Americas possess power over plant life, and the even rarer Mummies from Europe (which are considered the weakest) hold power over weapons. Since the curse grants a Mummy immortality, they are completely immune to all forms of ability, including a Basilisk 's deadly gaze, and a Mermaid's life draining capabilities. Even though the curse grants a Mummy extraordinary power, a Mummy hates its curse, as the curse causes them to experience the eternal pain of its wounds, with no relief. This is how they are immune to abilities that would kill another Yokai, as they can never feel the relief that death would bring them. This would explain why most Mummies are bitter, and cruel. A Mummy is capable of placing a curse on a different being, which allows them to drain the target of its youth, turning them to withered, old shells of their former selves. This allows the Mummy to regenerate, which allows them a brief period of time where they do not feel pain. It also allows a Mummy to take their human form. By their own confession, Mummies prefer to take the youth of humans, rather than Yokai, as humans are pure life, meaning they allow for longer periods of relief, such as several months; Yokai on the other hand, do not have pure life, and they only allow for a couple of days of relief, and numerous individuals have to be cursed. After the time is up, the Mummy returns to its decayed state. A Mummy places a curse on an individual by breathing out a deadly poison, that resembles steam, and whoever or whatever the steam makes contact with, is cursed. Once cursed, unless the Mummy is defeated in one way or another, there is no escape, as a Mummy will never be willing to give up the chase, and can chase their victim almost anywhere. Despite their incredible power, even Mummies aren't without weakness. One can overcome a Mummy by finding a way to seal it back within its sarcophagus, which is the only thing that cannot be affected by the Mummy's power. Also, Mummies are unable free themselves from their prison, and require someone to actively release them, be it by accident, or on purpose.